1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shelf assembly for a refrigerator or freezer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With regard to the prior art relating to shelf assemblies, reference is made by way of example to US 2014/0376213 A1, US 2014/0217879 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,873 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,899,704 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,596,205 B2.